minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft Realms
Minecraft Realms is an official subscription-based server hosting service that allows players to create and manage their own private Minecraft servers. Hosted by ''Mojang'', Realms provide an easy and fast way to create servers, and it allows the owner to manage them in-game without any prior knowledge of the concepts for server hosting on the Internet. Realms are not intended for large public servers, but instead they are used for groups of friends or as a family server. Requirements Realms is a service that can only be used by players that meet the following requirements: * One must have a Mojang account. * One must have a premium copy of Minecraft. * One must have a working Internet connection * One must be of age 13 years or older to join the Minecraft Realms community. Subscriptions :To manage your Realms subscriptions, click here Realms is a subscription-based service that will allow one to extend a current Realm or buy a new one. Realms for the computer edition cost US$7.99 per month, and Realms for Pocket Edition cost US$3.99 per month. There are two types of subscriptions: auto-renew, which automatically renews the Realms subscription without having to do a thing (this can be cancelled), and manual-renew, where subscriptions have to be renewed manually. Manual renewals come in 30-day, 90-day, and 180-day packages for computers, as well as two-friend and ten-friend packages for Pocket.https://minecraft.net/en-us/realms/pc/https://minecraft.net/en/realms/pocket/ All players are eligible for a 30-day free Realms trial, providing that they have not had a free trial on their Mojang account before.http://mojang.com/2016/06/realms-and-cross-device-play-now-on-pocket-win-10/ Available maps & templates Minigames Survival spawns Adventures Adventures are maps designed for long term play. World templates World templates are maps designed for usage as custom survival world spawns. Normal terrain generates beyond the hand-made spawn area. Experiences Experiences are maps designed for observation and exploration. These maps lack a goal that the player is actively working towards completing. Inspiration Inspiration maps are designed to inspire others to create new things in Minecraft. These maps intend to encourage new and exciting builds for players to try themselves. Limitations Minecraft Realms has some limitations even though Realms is hosted by Mojang and therefore safe and secure. Workarounds for the limitations can be accomplished by using the standard server software or a third-party hosting website. *Up to 10 players are allowed per Realm. *Players cannot be invited/uninvited or opped/de-opped in-game – to accomplish this one must quit to the menu. *All players, including the host, are de-opped while in a mini-game *''Minecraft'' must be running to configure one's Realm. Trivia *Realms have the capability of allowing the owner to give admin commands to other players, and also removing them. *Unlike singleplayer worlds that are on LAN from 1.13, realm owners/admins are unable to do the /kick command. *Realms have the unique capability of selecting one of the few minigames available to realms only. these minigames are unable to be downloaded and on some, even the owner does not have commands. References Category:Game Modes Category:Multiplayer